Fritz/Endings
Good Ending: Lucette goes alone to the throne room to save her father. As she attempts to wake him, Varg appears. However, instead of attacking her, he reveals that he loves her, despite knowing that she would never love him more than she loves Fritz. He apologizes, asks her to think of him from time to time, and disappears forever. Fritz appears and Lucette runs to him, kissing him and crying, so glad that he has come back to her. Fritz tells her that Varg willingly erased himself because he loved Lucette. Mythros enters the room, and comes for Lucette but Fritz distracts him while Lucette wakes her father by apologizing to him and telling him that she needs him. Hildyr appears in the Throne Room with a weakened and bleeding Parfait. As the others look on in horror, she kills Mythros for failing her once again. Parfait gathers all of her strength and summons the crystals, breaking them and killing both of them, while Lucette begs her not to. Before she dies, Hildyr tells her daughter that she truly did love her and that everything she did was out of love. Both women disappear and all magic is gone from the land. One Month Later '' Lucette is training hard to become a good ruler, learning about the country and their people. She wants to do good as queen, to make up for all the evil caused by her mother. She visits the graves of her fallen friends, leaving lilies at each grave, including her mother's. Fritz, who hasn't left her side for the past month, is with her. She asks Fritz why he loves her and he explains that he fell in love with her long ago, seeing her strength and bravery beneath all of her coldness and pain. He wanted to become someone she could rely on and trust, and Lucette realizes that she has always trusted him, from the very beginning, when she trusted no one. He explains all the little reasons why he loves her, and she cries a bit from happiness, while Fritz kisses her on the forehead. The two of them head back to the palace together and she tells him that she loves him. He laughs, saying that he's known for a while but is nice to hear her say it out loud. The two happily walk down the road, holding hands, looking forward to their future together. '''Bad Ending ' Lucette is unable to convince the others to let her enter the palace alone, so she goes with Waltz. However, the King is not in the Throne Rooms, so the two of them head to the secret tunnels to find him. There they find the king, but Lucette is unable to break his trance before they are ambushed by Varg. He tells Lucette that he has fallen in love with her but can no longer disobey the queen, who has given him strict orders not to let Lucette leave. Waltz starts to fight Varg, but Mythros appears, taunting and knocking out Waltz. Varg tells Lucette that the queen erased Fritz after his last disobedience, and she is distraught at the thought of losing Fritz forever, paralyzed by grief. However, seeing Waltz leap up and continue to fight Mythros gives her strength and she breaks away from Varg in a final attempt to save the king. As she does, Mythros sends a spell flying at her, but before it hits, Varg jumps in the way. He collapses, fatally wounded, and tells Lucette that he loves her, but knew she would never choose him over Fritz because big bad wolf never gets the happy ending. He accepts his death with a sad smile, before turning back into Fritz one last time, and the knight dies, smiling, in Lucette's arms. Lucette's heart breaks into a million pieces, and it is implied that she gives up trying to fight Mythros and her mother.